the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose Macmillan I
Ambrose Macmillan I (13 April, 1819 - 30 May, 1898) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1830 to June of 1837. He was born in Castle Cary, Somerset, England. He married Fern Prewett in 1844, and had two sons with her over a span of seventeen years. He passed away in 1898 at the age of 79. He was the paternal grandfather of Ambrose Macmillan II, Tessa Abbott (née Macmillan), Lillian Carrow (née Macmillan), Caius Macmillan, Hazel Macmillan, and Rufa Longbottom (née Macmillan). He was the great-grandfather of thirteen, including but not limited to Thea Crabbe (née Abbott), Dolly Marchbanks (née Abbott), Aurelius Carrow, Octavia Bonham (née Carrow), Melania E. Black (née Macmillan), Cyrus Macmillan, Marvin Macmillan, Bryony Macmillan, Mary Ann Prewett (née Macmillan), and Harfang Longbottom. Biography Early life Ambrose Macmillan I was born on 13 April, 1819, in Castle Cary, Somerset, England. Castle Cary is a small market town and civil parish in south Somerset, England, 5 miles (8 km) north west of Wincanton and 8 miles (12.9 km) south of Shepton Mallet, at the foot of Lodge Hill and on the River Cary, a tributary of the Parrett. Hogwarts years He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1830. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of hornbeam and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1830, Ambrose was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Later life Ambrose Macmillan married Fern Prewett, the second-youngest daughter of Horace Prewett and his wife Marion Prewett (née Roth), in 1844. He was 25 and she was 20. Together, they had a son, Hiram, on 6 July, 1845. Then, seventeen years later, they had another son, Ernest Macmillan I, who most likely was not planned. Ambrose Macmillan I became the grandfather to Ambrose Macmillan II, Tessa Abbott (née Macmillan), Lillian Carrow (née Macmillan), Caius Macmillan, and Hazel Macmillan, through his older son, Hiram, who married an American witch named Dolly Spindle. His younger son, Ernest I, married Ginevra Abbott in 1890, and they only had one daughter together, Rufa, who later married Neville Longbottom I. Etymology Ambrose ''hails from the Late Latin name ''Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios) meaning "immortal". Saint Ambrose was a 4th-century theologian and bishop of Milan, who is considered a Doctor of the Church. Macmillan is a variant of a Scottish surname. The origin of the name derives from the origin of the Scottish Clan MacMillan. The progenitor of the Clan was said to be Airbertach, Hebridean prince of the old royal house of Moray. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:1810s births Category:1890s deaths Category:Married individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1830 Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Macmillan Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hornbeam wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Patriarchs Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Somerset Category:Aries Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Ernie Macmillan Category:Ancestors of Maisie Cattermole Category:Ancestors of Ginny Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ron Weasley Category:Ancestors of Vincent Crabbe Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy